Le chemin de l'amour
by Lenie2B
Summary: Et s'il avait été donné à Oscar et André d'aller par monts et par vaux, comme Oscar l'avait promis à André avant qu'il ne meure, et de vivre la St Valentin...


_Avant-propos : J'ai écrit ce texte pour le concours de la St Valentin 2013 organisé sur le forum de Nicole. J'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'il comporte certains passages sexuels, sans être pour autant un lemon de bout en bout. J'invite ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention au rating, les plus jeunes notamment, à prendre en compte cette indication. _

_Quant aux autres, je leur souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

_Le 14 février 1800 _

Oscar venait de savourer un des plus jolis témoignages d'amour filial qu'une mère puisse recevoir : Sylvain, son fils venait de lui donner un baiser, pour la remercier. Il voulait savoir si un bouquet de fleurs des champs ferait plaisir à Paulette, sa petite fiancée. Oscar lui avait répondu que c'était un très joli cadeau, qui serait certainement apprécié d'une petite fille qui aime autant la nature. Son fils lui avait alors demandé quel était le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire pour la St Valentin. Oscar avait répondu : « Celui qui vient de ton cœur, mon chéri ».

Après avoir embrassé sa mère, l'enfant était parti en sautillant cueillir des fleurs pour l'adorable brunette au nez retroussé pour qui il s'était pris d'affection. Assise dans l'herbe, adossée à un arbre, savourant la douceur du temps malgré la saison, Oscar le regardait. Qu'il était beau avec ses éclats de soleil mettant des touches d'or dans ses cheveux ! Qu'il était heureux, si insouciant, si innocent, si généreux ! Qu'elle l'aimait cet enfant ! Leur enfant, la concrétisation vivante de leur amour, le prolongement de leur union dans le temps.

Qu'il avait été long le chemin vers l'amour ! Mais que cette révélation avait été douce ! Que cet amour était aujourd'hui merveilleux. Il illuminait sa vie et celle d'André. Leur vie. Celle qu'ils s'étaient choisie, comme elle les avait choisis, en leur accordant une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie.

Comme Oscar l'avait promis à André alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait rendre l'âme, ils s'étaient mariés dans une petite église, où personne ne les connaissait. Ils étaient allés par monts et par vaux, où bon leur semblait de se rendre, guidés par le bonheur de s'aimer. Irradiant le bonheur de l'impossible devenu possible.

Emportée par ses pensées, les yeux d'Oscar avaient progressivement délaissé Sylvain pour se fermer et se tourner vers ses souvenirs, revivant le chemin qui les avait menés à leur existence actuelle. Le chemin de l'amour.

Alors que la vie d'André était sur le point de passer à trépas, un homme s'était présenté abruptement, sans décliner son identité, demandant à examiner le blessé. Oscar lui avait tout d'abord rétorqué assez vertement qu'elle entendait que celui qu'elle aimait meurt le plus paisiblement possible.

« Oui, bien sûr, bien gentiment bercé par vos mensonges ! Poussez-vous, petite sotte ! Poussez-vous tous ! Vous n'avez rien à perdre, puisque le pire vous semble déjà certain ! La vie est une partie qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner ! » lui avait-il jeté avant de la pousser contre un mur, sans ménagement.

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, il était auprès d'André, examinant sa blessure, hochant la tête calmement. Il avait réclamé des linges, de l'eau chaude, et un feu pour stériliser son couteau. En voyant la lame usagée, Oscar avait frémi. A nouveau, elle avait bondi pour s'interposer. Pour toute réponse, il l'avait expédiée à terre, d'une gifle. Elle avait alors choisi de le laisser faire. Tout bien réfléchi, qu'y avait-il à perdre ? La vie d'André ? Elle était sur le point de s'en aller. Qu'André souffre ? Sa blessure lui faisait déjà endurer un véritable martyre. Autant le laisser faire. Après tout, tout ce qui avait constitué ses certitudes jusqu'à présent avait volé en éclats. Elle n'était plus certaine de quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi pas ? Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Se battre jusqu'au bout. Peut-être cet homme étrange serait-il pour eux un homme providentiel, une sorte d'alchimiste transformant le faible filet de vie qui animait encore André en un grand torrent ?

Contre toutes attentes et toutes craintes, il avait réussi à extraire la balle fiché dans le cœur d'André. Il l'avait sauvé. Lorsqu'elle s'était approché pour le remercier, il l'avait arrêté d'un signe de la main assorti de paroles sèches : « Faites votre devoir de bonne femme, bon sang ! Soutenez-le ! Pansez-le ! Nourrissez-le ! Soignez-le ! Aimez-le ! Et quand il sera remis, donnez-lui des mômes ! ».

Devant cette salve peu amène reniant tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcé d'être jusque-là, elle avait simplement tourné les talons, préférant ne pas remercier par des injures celui qui avait sauvé la vie d'André, son André, l'amour de sa vie. Cet amour dont elle avait pris conscience si tard, trop tard… Mais non, plus trop tard à présent puisqu'André allait vivre… Lui vivrait, mais elle ? Alors que cette sombre pensée venait à peine d'effleurer son esprit, l'inconnu s'était écrié : « Et vous, prenez ceci et soignez-vous ! ».

Presque machinalement, elle avait attrapé au vol la fiole qu'il lui avait jetée. Elle avait voulu le remercier, mais il avait disparu parmi la foule. Ses yeux avaient renoncé à chercher l'inconnu faiseur de miracles aux manières frustres pour se porter sur le flacon. Elle l'ouvrit, respira son contenu en faisant une grimace. « Un médicament n'est pas fait pour flatter le palet mais pour soigner » lui avait-on enseigné dans son enfance. Elle avait pensé que si la potion était aussi efficace que l'odeur était désagréable, elle serait très vite remise. A cet instant, elle avait choisi de croire à cette nouvelle vie que le hasard semblait leur offrir, de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, de se battre pour elle. Pendant l'opération improvisée d'André, elle avait réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement vécu, pas su profiter de la vie. Elle avait songé qu'on ne prend conscience de la valeur de l'existence que lorsqu'elle est sur le point de s'enfuir. Elle s'était fait la promesse d'apprendre à savourer la vie avec André, si le ciel leur accordait une seconde chance.

On avait porté André chez Rosalie et Bernard. Oscar avait décidé de soigner celui qu'elle aimait. Rosalie lui avait gentiment mais fermement fait comprendre de la laisser faire. Bernard l'avait incitée à continuer à commander ses hommes pour aider la Révolution en marche. Elle avait obtempéré. Ouvertement, elle avait combattu contre les soldats de la monarchie, secrètement elle s'était battue contre sa propre maladie, n'oubliant jamais sa potion. Tous les soirs, elle rentrait pour passer la nuit aux côtés d'André, la main dans la sienne, lui témoignant son amour et sa présence, afin de combattre les froides ténèbres de la mort par la chaleur lumineuse de l'amour.

Une nuit, il avait repris conscience alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il avait reconnu la présence d'Oscar à ses côtés. Il avait su qu'il vivrait, qu'il voulait vivre. Oscar était là, dans cette chambre inconnue, près de lui. Il avait allumé la chandelle pour la voir. Il l'avait regardée dormir, les flammes de la bougie caressant le corps qui n'était même pas recouvert d'un drap. Sans doute avait-elle craint de troubler son repos si elle profitait de la chaleur du lit. Il allait la réveiller pour lui dire de se mettre au chaud, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Juste un instant. Le temps de la contempler. Il avait cru la perdre dans la mort, il la retrouvait dans la vie, à ses côtés, ses doigts noués aux siens. Il s'accorda le temps d'admirer cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il regarda son sommeil, rythmé par une respiration claire, longue, calme. Il savoura la beauté des paupières closes, ornées de ces longs cils blonds qu'il avait toujours tant aimés. Son regard embrassa le visage, bien modelé, mais plus creux qu'il ne l'avait connu. Il regarda ses jambes, lisses, fines, fermes, bien fuselées, comme ses bras et le reste de son corps qu'il avait eu la chance de contempler et de caresser peu avant de sombrer dans cet étrange sommeil entre vie et trépas. Il se rappela de leur unique nuit d'amour et se promit qu'ils en vivraient d'autres. Il en était à cette promesse lorsqu'Oscar s'éveilla à son tour.

« André ?! Oh Seigneur, tu as repris conscience ! C'est un miracle » s'était-elle écriée en le serrant dans ses bras. Il avait tressaillit à la fois de bonheur et de douleur. Sa blessure demeurait sensible. Oscar le comprit et s'écarta immédiatement.

« - Pardonne-moi, André. Toute au bonheur de te retrouver, j'ai oublié que tu étais blessé

\- Je guérirai très vite et bientôt tu n'auras plus à t'écarter. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te retrouver, mon amour ».

Sous l'allusion, Oscar avait légèrement rougi. Il la retrouvait, aimante, mais pudique et chaste. Chaste, c'était le mot. Aussi curieux que cela paraisse, même les yeux clos de plaisir, lorsqu'il l'avait aimée, elle avait semblé demeurer chaste. Sans doute parce qu'elle connaissait l'amour physique pour la première fois.

« - Es-tu éveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis un certain temps.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

\- Pour ne pas troubler ton repos, mon amour ».

Il avait eu envie de dire : « pour savourer le plaisir de te contempler », mais il n'avait pas osé. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se retrouver, apprendre à se découvrir autrement. Ils ne s'étaient que fugacement connus dans l'amour physique, sans jamais connaître le miracle de l'amour heureux au quotidien. Ils s'étaient davantage aimés dans la souffrance et la tempête que dans le calme et la félicité. Il leur fallait apprendre. Refaire le chemin vers l'amour, pour qu'il leur apporte le bonheur simple d'un cœur qui bat paisiblement à l'unisson d'un autre, loin des mélodrames et du déchaînement des passions et des révolutions.

« Oscar, si nous partions vivre l'errance heureuse que tu m'avais promise au crépuscule de mon ancienne vie.

\- Dès que ta blessure sera guérie, je te promets que nous partirons ».

La blessure avait guérie et ils étaient partis. André n'avait raconté à Oscar sa contemplation et ses pensées qu'au petit matin de leur seconde nuit d'amour, leur nuit de noces. Avant d'y parvenir, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays, l'un près de l'autre, vivant l'un pour l'autre, souvent maladroits dans cette nouvelle vie qu'on leur avait offerte. Un jour, leurs pas les avaient menés devant la petite église qu'Oscar avait dépeinte alors qu'elle pensait adoucir la mort d'André par ses paroles.

Comme dans un rêve, ils étaient entrés. Un prêtre priait. En entendant des pas, il s'était interrompu, s'approchant de ces deux étrangers. Le brun était un homme, il en était certain, mais le blond, en dépit de ses vêtements masculins, ressemblait fort à une femme. Oscar avait perçu et compris rapidement le trouble du jeune prêtre. Elle s'approcha et dit de sa voix la plus calme : « Nous sommes venus pour nous marier. Malgré mes vêtements, je suis une femme, n'ayez crainte. Les événements qui agitent Paris m'ont contrainte à m'enfuir. Bien que proscrits par la loi et le Seigneur, les vêtements masculins sont plus pratiques et plus discrets pour voyager.

\- Seriez-vous noble, Mademoiselle ?

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Plaît-il ? On naît noble ou pas. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Appartenez-vous à la noblesse, Mademoiselle?

\- Je vous en prie, j'aime cet homme, il m'aime, nous refusons de vivre dans le péché. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de nous marier. Mon Père, de grâce, accédez à notre demande.

\- Vous aimez un roturier, c'est bien cela ?

\- Nous nous aimons, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- Vous êtes noble et vous souhaitez épouser un roturier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Oui, nous nous aimons ! Nous serons mari et femme, avec ou sans votre consentement. Seul l'amour…

\- Comme votre emportement est rafraîchissant ! Qu'il est beau de voir deux êtres s'aimer au-delà de toute frontière. Dieu vous a fait cadeau de cet amour qui vous a obligé à fuir. C'est si beau de ne pas renier l'amour que le Divin envoie, malgré les épreuves auquel il oblige. Je vais vous marier, bien sûr. Nul ne peut s'opposer à la volonté de Dieu».

Oscar et André se regardèrent, songeant l'un comme l'autre que le jeune prêtre avait une âme de midinette, et que lui aussi était rafraîchissant. Ils ignoraient qu'il était un fervent défenseur des idées révolutionnaires et qu'il avait rêvé de célébrer un jour une telle union, sans oser vraiment espérer voir son rêve se réaliser. Le père Georges devait le leur confier plus tard, lorsqu'il baptisa Sylvain.

« Quand souhaitez-vous vous marier ?

\- Tout de suite répondit rapidement André

\- Enfin si c'est possible ajouta Oscar, tentant de tempérer l'impatience de son compagnon afin de ne pas effrayer ce jeune prêtre.

\- C'est possible ! Disons que c'est une situation d'urgence. La bible autorise à ne pas respecter les procédures en cas d'urgence. Heu… Je vous demanderais quelques instants seulement, le temps de cueillir quelques fleurs des champs pour composer le bouquet de la mariée, peut-être ?

\- Oui, nous y allons »

Le père Georges, à cet instant, ne leur avait pas mentionné qu'il n'avait jamais célébré de mariage et qu'il lui fallait … réviser… Il ne le leur avoua que quelques années plus tard.

Le bouquet de fleurs des champs fut cueilli avec une sorte de frénésie joyeuse par les futurs mariés. Le mariage fut célébré par ce jeune prêtre révolutionnaire, tremblant du bonheur de voir l'amour triompher des barrières sociales. Il leur indiqua, pudiquement, une petite auberge tapie à l'orée de la forêt où ils pourraient passer une ou plusieurs nuits sans être dérangés. Oscar et André ignoraient alors qu'elle avait régulièrement servi de cachette à des révolutionnaires parisiens tombés en disgrâce puis revenus en grâce. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils étaient à mille lieux des événements qui agitaient le pays. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien en peine de dire qu'elle était la date de leur mariage. Oscar la demanda, de la façon la plus détachée possible.

« Le 14 février 1791, le jour de la St Valentin » répondit le père Georges en souriant légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, afin de se donner une contenance, Oscar prit la carafe qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet pour y mettre le bouquet de fleurs des champs qu'ils avaient cueilli. Se faisant face, les jeunes mariés se sentaient gênés, et ridicules de l'être. N'avaient-ils pas partagés de nombreuses nuits depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Paris ? De nombreuses nuits certes, mais des nuits chastes. Ils n'avaient échangés que des baisers et de tendres caresses, ne voulant pas brusquer leur amour.

Ils s'étaient attendus longtemps, avaient tout connu ensemble, dans leur autre vie. Dans cette nouvelle, ils avaient choisi de laisser le hasard les guider, eux qui n'avaient jusque-là vécu que sous la contrainte des ordres, des conventions, et des obligations. Ils avaient décidé de marcher tranquillement sur le chemin de l'amour, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre, les mille petits événements quotidiens de la vie aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime. Apprendre à regarder l'être aimé avec les yeux de l'amour sans avoir à les détourner par peur d'être surpris, lui prendre la main, s'endormir tendrement dans ses bras, s'y réveiller. Accomplir avec lui les gestes les plus simples, comme des rituels d'amour. Dire simplement son amour, sans larme, ni mélodrame. Quitter le chemin sinueux de l'amour torturé pour marcher sur la route droite d'un amour évident, tranquille, paisible, rassurant, doux, tendre. Ils avaient patiemment parcourus ce chemin, attendant qu'il les conduise à l'église imaginée par Oscar. Pour s'y marier et commencer à vivre pleinement comme mari et femme.

A présent, ils étaient mariés et se sentaient empotés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais donné l'un à l'autre. Pire que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus charnellement : bien qu'appartenant à cette vie d'avant qu'ils avaient décidé d'oublier, ils se souvenaient de leur unique nuit d'amour comme d'un trésor qu'ils avaient peur d'abîmer. Elle avait été douce, pleine d'attentions à l'autre, parfaite. André se souvenait des craintes qu'Oscar avait exprimées. Il avait voulu se montrer le plus tendre et le plus respectueux possible. Elle avait apprécié ses égards. Tous deux se regardaient et se souvenaient. Devaient-ils faire comme la première fois ? Mais on ne peut pas vivre à nouveau ce qui a déjà été vécu. Et, entre temps, ils avaient changé, leur relation avait évolué. Ils se retrouvaient plantés sottement l'un en face de l'autre, en train d'échanger des banalités sur la chambre, la vue, le prêtre, pour masquer hésitations et embarras. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oscar se souvienne de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite pendant que l'étrange inconnu opérait André : apprendre à profiter de cette seconde chance, si on la leur accordait.

Ils l'avaient cette nouvelle vie. Au diable, ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire ! Elle désirait André, elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient mariés dans l'endroit dont ils avaient rêvé. Le chemin de l'amour les avait conduits dans cette chambre entourée de forêts pour y vivre leur nuit de noces et fêter leur première St Valentin en tant qu'époux. Ils n'avaient qu'à laisser parler leur cœur et leur corps.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, mettant dans son baiser toute la fougue de son amour. André fut surpris. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Leurs baisers avaient toujours étaient agréables par leur douceur et leur tendresse. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un véritable désir charnel chez Oscar, ce qui lui faisait souvent penser que, même abandonnée dans ses bras, même lorsque leurs langues et leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, elle demeurait étrangement chaste. Jusqu'au baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner, il n'avait jamais réussi à penser à elle autrement. Chaste. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'aimait ainsi, pure de tout véritable désir charnel. Il venait de découvrir qu'il l'aimait aussi enflammée. Il sentait le désir de sa partenaire, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il était en train de découvrir une autre Oscar.

Cette autre Oscar venait d'envoyer valser sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce, de prendre sa main et de la porter sur un de ses seins. Il fut si étonné de cette initiative qu'il lui demanda la permission de la toucher à cet endroit. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avant de répondre : « Tu peux toucher tout ce que tu veux. Chaque jour, je t'ai désiré, mais je voulais attendre pour apprendre à te désirer, pour apprendre à apprécier le moment où ce désir serait satisfait ».

Cette spontanéité et cet aveu l'étonnèrent de la part d'une femme qu'il avait toujours associée à la chasteté, et le transportèrent de bonheur. Il ne se fit pas prier pour redécouvrir sous ses doigts un corps qu'il connaissait déjà, mais pas sous ce jour, pas aussi ardent, pas aussi suppliant de désir. La dernière fois, à ce moment-là, Oscar avait fermé les yeux. Pas cette fois. A présent, elle les gardait grands ouverts, avides de ne rien perdre du visage d'André, avec un mélange de désir, de curiosité et d'amour tel que son mari sentit son désir s'enflammer. Du regard, elle l'explorait, le caressait mieux que lui ne le faisait avec ses mains, ses mains qui savouraient le contour de sa poitrine et qui cherchaient comment donner du plaisir à la femme qui était en train de se révéler à lui, dans l'amour. Il dénoua sa culotte, la retira lentement, exacerbant le désir de sa partenaire. Il admira sa toison blonde, et cette petite tache de naissance à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite qui ressemblait à une éclaboussure de thé. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa à cet endroit précis, ses lèvres savourant les boucles drues, sa langue en goûtant la moiteur. Il la sentit s'abandonner au plaisir, offerte, les hanches avidement tendues vers lui. Avec une délicieuse lenteur, il explora les replis de sa féminité. Il entendit son premier soupir de jouissance. Il sentit les doigts d'Oscar caresser puis empoigner ses cheveux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse signe de continuer. A sa grande surprise, elle repoussa sa tête pour chercher à nouveau ses lèvres. Pendant ce nouveau baiser, elle arracha sa chemise, promenant des mains avides sur son torse, puis elle défit rapidement les liens de sa culotte, révélant sa virilité dressée et gonflée de désir. Elle se pencha à son tour, embrassa son membre avec lenteur. André poussa un râle qui débuta dans le plaisir et s'acheva dans le désir insatisfait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le prit pas dans sa bouche. Elle chercha à nouveau ses lèvres, puis embrassa son torse en descendant vers le point culminant de son désir, lui laissant espérer une délivrance, puis le frustrant en remontant à nouveau vers les lèvres. Il pensa qu'elle lui imposait le plus insupportable et le plus merveilleux des supplices. Puis, elle recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à penser à quoi que ce soit, à part aux sensations données, espérées, refusées. Soudain, elle le chevaucha, et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lui soufflant à l'oreille : « Oh, chéri ! Comme j'aime te sentir en moi ! C'est merveilleux ! ». Un mélange de surprise et de bonheur passa sur le visage d'André, avant de laisser place à un désir encore plus avide. Elle entama alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui les transportait tous deux de plaisir. Soudain, elle s'interrompit. André grogna de frustration : « Non, ne t'arrête pas ! Oscar, je t'en prie ! C'est si bon ! ». Elle lui obéit de quelques mouvements du bassin, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, pour lui susurrer : « André, ouvre les yeux mon amour. Je veux voir ton plaisir ».

C'était donc cela… Il les ouvrit immédiatement pour les planter dans les siens. Elle avait raison : le plaisir qu'il y lut le combla autant que celui qu'il éprouvait. Elle reprit les mouvements de bassin rythmés qui les emportaient toujours plus loin dans le plaisir, jusqu'à l'orgasme final. Elle ne lui cacha rien de son plaisir, s'y abandonnant totalement. Cette fois, elle le regardait dans les yeux, pour qu'il voit la jouissance qu'il lui donnait. Elle ne retint ni ses soupirs, ni ses cris. Elle se livra totalement à lui, au plaisir de l'amour. Il fit de même. Ils connurent une communion charnelle et émotionnelle dont ils n'avaient jamais osé rêvée. La parfaite osmose.

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, il lui sourit, de ce merveilleux sourire que donnent le plaisir et l'amour enfin unis, avant de dire d'une voix essoufflée : « Je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé de toi. Tu n'as rien de chaste, mon amour.

\- Chaste ? Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? ».

L'esprit embrumé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il tenta de lui expliquer. Elle éclata de rire, puis répondit : « Mon chéri, la dernière fois, j'étais vierge de tout. Pas seulement de l'amour physique. Je ne … Comment t'expliquer ? … Je ne savais rien de la valeur de la vie. J'avais trente-deux ans, et pourtant j'avais si peu vécu. J'avais aimé, mais dans la douleur et le drame. Je n'avais jamais connu cette confiance qui nous unit…. Je m'exprime mal… Oh André, après ce que nous venons de ressentir, c'est si difficile d'ordonner mes pensées… Chéri, embrasse-moi.

\- Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

\- Goujat, va ! elle lui sourit Bien… Nous avions toujours vécu l'un à côté de l'autre, mais dans l'amitié. Et surtout je crois qu'à force de me plier à la volonté des uns et des autres, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, j'agissais comme si j'avais renoncé à vivre vraiment. J'étais comme étrangère à moi-même, vierge de tout, de la conscience de la valeur de la vie, de moi-même, et surtout de la puissance de l'amour partagé, heureux, tranquille. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Je crois que j'étais comme toi. A présent, assez philosophé ! Viens par ici ! A moi de te montrer que je ne suis pas plus chaste que toi.

\- Ne t'en prive jamais ! Surtout pas cette nuit, nous avons plusieurs choses à fêter : notre mariage, la St Valentin, et le fait que tu aies découvert que je n'étais pas … chaste… Je t'en prie, fais-moi l'amour pour que je te le prouve encore une fois, peut-être même deux ou… Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne suis plus en état de penser».

C'est durant cette nuit que Sylvain fut conçu. L'enfant de l'amour heureux.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Oscar sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit André lui souriant, un bouquet de fleurs des champs à la main. Elle le remercia, avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Une façon de me demander de te prouver à nouveau que je n'ai rien de chaste, mon chéri ?

\- Oui. Fêtons dignement la St Valentin et notre anniversaire de mariage.

\- Chut, André ! Voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Sylvain est…

\- Parti souper chez les parents de Paulette. Ça nous laisse quelques heures… A propos, je suis d'accord avec toi, le plus beau cadeau est celui qui vient du cœur… Enfin quand on a l'âge de notre fils. Plus tard, on découvre que le plus beau cadeau vient du cœur et du corps de l'être aimé.

\- Tu préfères rester ici à philosopher ou mettre tes théories en pratique ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Philosopher ?

\- Tu serais bien embêtée si je te répondrais oui.

\- J'en ai peur. Viens, allons évaluer ma … chasteté… ».

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils reposaient côte à côté éreintés de plaisir, ils se sourirent. André lui glissa à l'oreille : « Joyeuse St Valentin, mon amour ».

Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- Parce que je suis heureuse. Et aussi parce que nous avons la chance de fêter la St Valentin toutes les nuits, et parfois nous pouvons y ajouter une partie du jour. Le chemin de l'amour est si vaste à parcourir.

\- D'ailleurs, nous devrions partir à nouveau en promenade.

\- Parfaitement, allons chercher Sylvain.

\- Oscar !

\- Il est l'heure pour lui d'aller dormir. Quand il sera dans les bras de Morphée, je te promets plusieurs promenades sur le chemin de l'amour….

\- Tu es un parfait tyran domestique, mon amour

\- Parfaitement, j'ai toujours été un tyran. N'oublie pas que dans une vie antérieure, il y a très très longtemps, j'étais un certain colonel… très chaste, paraît-il…tu te souviens ?

\- Non, plus vraiment…».

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre chez les parents de Paulette, Oscar glissa son bras sous celui d'André et lui chuchota : « Mon plus beau cadeau de St Valentin, c'est toi, Sylvain, notre vie, tous les trois, ensemble.

\- Nous sommes chanceux, notre calendrier indique la St Valentin chaque jour de l'année.

\- Oui, nous avons de la chance, nous avançons sur le chemin de l'amour ».

Pour toute réponse, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**FIN**


End file.
